


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118





	Who Wants to Live Forever

Stepping out onto the deck, Scott took a deep breath of the cool, crisp Canadian air. He could hear Logan banging around in the kitchen of their cabin as he cleaned up. It had been a wonderful night; their friends and his brother and come for his birthday. He was 40; an age he thought would have been an accomplishment, but now accomplished was the last thing he was feeling.  
Looking over his shoulder he watched through his ruby-quartz sunglasses as Logan threw trash into a black bag. He had been with Logan since he was eighteen, since Logan rescued him from his half-brother Victor Creed. A small simmer a fear slivered through Scott as he remembered Victor chasing him through the halls of his high-school. He believed his was going to die that day, and just when Victor had him pinned to the ground, he was saved by a gorgeous man with metal claws coming out of his hands.   
Shortly after getting together, they saved a bunch of kidnapped mutants from a mad-man and were found by Charles Xavier. Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters was a haven for people like him and Logan. He made wonderful friends and thanks to the Professor, he was reunited with his younger brother whom he thought was dead.   
Scott was brought out of his thoughts by pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, followed by a sweet kiss on the back of his neck.  
“What’s wrong Slim?” asked Logan.  
Scott couldn’t help but smile and the dreaded nickname he had hated so much. “Nothing,” he replied as he settled into the embrace.  
“Y’know you can’t lie to me.”  
“I was just thinking.”   
“Obviously, now what’s going on?”  
“It really was nice seeing everyone, especially Alex.”  
“Scott.”  
“If only the Professor could have made it.”  
“Scott,” Logan then said in louder tone.  
Scott sighed. “I’m 40, Logan.”  
“I know that, I spent the last three months planning your party.”  
“You don’t understand,” Scott said as he turned around, facing his partner. “When we got together you where the older one, and now I am catching up. What are people going to say when I start to look older than you?”  
“Probably the same shit they say about us both being men, and like their ignorance we will ignore that too.”  
“Jimmy, please don’t make jokes about this.”   
Logan backed down. Scott never used his real name unless he was mad or serious about something. With a smile he caressed the side of Scott’s face. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that this conversation was coming.   
Twenty-two years they had been together. In that time, Scott had aged from a teenager into a young man, and now into a mature one, where he had hardly aged at all.   
“I love you Scott Christopher Summers, more than I ever loved anyone and I am not just saying that. I’ve waited more than a hundred and fifty years to find someone like you. Our age difference has never bothered me and it never will.”  
With a smile, Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and captured his lips with his own. “I love you too James Logan Howlett. Forget I said anything.”  
“Don’t worry about it Slim. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
